Não Entenda a Mente Feminina
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Depois de passar a vida lendo cercados de mulheres e ler mentes me fez aprender muito sobre o universo feminino. E só assim mesmo para entender os surtos de Bella, mas como nem todo mundo tem este dom, resolvi escrever um manual.
1. Capítulo 1  Shoping Center de Maridos

_**Manual**___

_**Não Entenda a Mente Feminina, ela pode ser bem assustadora!**_

___**Autor:**__** Edward Masen Cullen**_

___**Edição:**__** Lary Reeden**_

___**Revisão:**__** Ana Cullen**_

___**Editora:**__** Twilight Fanfictions**_

___**Dedicatória**___

_**Dedico às mulheres da minha Vida.**_

_**Minhas mães, Elizabeth e Esme,minhas irmãs,Alice e Rosalie ao meu eterno Amor,Isabella,também a Victória Tânia,Irina,Carmem e lógico**_

_**a Jane a Heide aBree e por ai vai a multidão de mulheres que se conhece quando se vive eternamente.**_

_**Todas tão diferentes,e incrivelmente assustadoras!**_

___**Índice**__**Capítulo 1- **__**Ficha Técnica Dedicatória e Índice**_

_**Shopping Center de Maridos**_

___**Capítulo 2-**__**Rosalie já dizia,ou melhor pensava**_

___**Capítulo 3-**__**A Arte do Aproveitamento**_

___**Capítulo 4-**__**Dicionário Feminino**_

___**Capítulo 5-**__**Notas Finais**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 1-Shopping Center de Maridos**

Era uma vez um Shopping Center de maridos, onde as mulheres podiam escolher o seu marido entre várias opções de homens.

O shopping tinha cinco andares, sendo que as qualidades dos homens aparentemente cresciam nos andares mais altos, a única regra era que, uma vez em um andar, não se poderia descer.

Deveria se escolher um homem do andar,subir ao próximo ou ir embora.

Então cinco amigas resolveram ir ao tal shopping.

Primeiro Andar: Um aviso na porta dizia "Os homens deste andar,trabalham,são médicos excelentes,cheios de compaixão,loiros,nascidos na Inglaterra,ótimos pais e amantes,e ainda tem uma ilha com sue nome para lhe presentear."

**—**Meninas,eu acho que vou ficar com o produto deste andar mesmo,o que mais eu posso querer,além disso!

**—**Mas Esme,nós podemos subir mais um andar.

**—**Não, vou ficar por aqui com esse modelo, Carlisle Cullen, gostei da marca.

As quatro amigas restantes pegaram o elevador, e subirão. Segundo Andar: Um aviso na porta dizia "Os homens deste andar também são loiros com cachinhos, tem porte militar e ainda o poder de controlar emoções, faz todas as suas vontades, ajuda bastante se você sofre de TPM, ou ataque de compras com pulinhos e palminhas.

"Além disso, vem com uma cara de psicopata, que pode ser um fetiche e tanto para algumas e também é muito bom de cama."

Pulinhos, palminhas e gritinhos histéricos.

**—**Achei meu marido, forte de farda, essa cara de psicopata combina perfeitamente com a minha de louca das visões, a etiqueta diz Jasper Withlock.

**—**Nós vamos continuar a subir Liz, boa sorte! Terceiro Andar: "Um Aviso na porta dizia:" Os homens deste andar, são fortes como ursos, cabelos curtos e castanhos, adoram caçar e são dotados de uma "anaconda gigante", que destrói paredes, sem contar o senso de humor inabalável que aguenta qualquer tipo de mulher antipática."

**—**Bella, Tânia vou ficando por aqui, não que eu seja uma "mulher antipática",mas esse foi o primeiro modelo moreno que apareceu,Marca Emmet McCarteney, e se no próximo andar tiver outro loiro, eu me mato, ops eu já sou morta, bem eu me desmembro, de loira aqui só eu ou no caso a agora sim antipática Tânia, mas meu loiro é mais brilhante que o dela.

**—**Hey cala a boca, ta com inveja porque meu loiro é "amorangado".

**—**Ok, bye...ele não tem nenhuma ilha, mas a anaconda compensa.

As duas mulheres restantes subiram para o 4º andar. Quarto Andar: Um Aviso na porta dizia: "Os homens deste andar, tem o cabelo bronze, levemente descabelado, um queixo quadrado perfeito, toca piano,compõe,escreve poesia, te protege de qualquer tipinho sádico, tem tendência a ser ótimo pai e um amante incrível, tem bom gosto pra carros de luxo, aguenta sogros chatos, dança e ainda te leva a restaurantes italianos."

**—**É esse!

Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo, mas o modelo era uma peça única, as duas brigaram um pouco pelo exemplar, mas uma delas desdenhou.

**—**Quer saber Bellinha, pode ficar com esse modelo, Edward Masen, se até aqui foi assim imagina só como será o do último andar, o marido de vocês não vai ser nada perto do meu.

Tânia seguiu para o 5º andar, que se encontrava vazio e um aviso na porta dizia:

"Esse andar serve para finalmente provar que é impossível satisfazer todas as mulheres.

Por favor, siga até a saída e continue sozinha lá no Alaska e tenha um bom dia!"

* * *

**N/Beta: Amei este capitulo é engraçado e diferente !**

**N/A: Eu amei escrever está fanfic, amo escrever humor, qualquer semelhança com algum texto da internet não é mera coincidência, mas a história é totalmente minha, só usei um texto como base para a idéia, nada mas.**

**Agradeço a Anna Cullen que foi a beta desta fanfic.**

**O próximo capítulo vem assim que houver uma review, espero que gostem de ler tanto quando eu gostei de escrever.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Rosalie já Dizia

**Capítulo 2-Rosalie Já Dizia**

Ou melhor, pensava, porque ela deixa o Emmet pensar que manda.

Homem é igual cabelo; num dia a gente prende, no outro solta, num dia a gente alisa, no outro enrola, dá uma cortada quando precisa, numa semana a gente amacia, na outra é só dar uma batidinha que ele fica ótimo! Fala a verdade, cabelo dá trabalho... Mas você consegue viver careca!

Eu tenho certeza que a Rose para se vingar por eu estar com uma humana, ensinou isso para Bella, ou é algo que se aprende na maternidade.

Talvez venha no cromossomo X "Como tratar seu homem".

Mas uma Pérola por Rosalie Hale.

"Se o amor é cego, porque a lingerie faz tanto sucesso."

O Emm que me responda por que pra mim a Bella pode estar de burca que me causa pensamentos insanos.

* * *

**(N/A A burca ou burca é uma veste feminina que cobre todo o corpo, até o rosto e os olhos. É usada pelas mulheres do Afeganistão e do Paquistão, em áreas próximas à fronteira com o Afeganistão.)**

* * *

**_Mais um capítulo curtinho eu sei, Amei as 2 reviews de ontem, uma eu pude responder a outra não porque era anônima, então se houver novamente 2 reviews o capítulo 3 sai logo em seguida._**

**_Beijinhos._**


	3. Chapter 3 A Arte do Aproveitamento

**Capítulo 3- A Arte do Aproveitamento - Por Jéssica Stanley**

Se for bonito e inteligente pode virar namorado.

No caso eu, mas ela nem pensar, já tenho a Bella obrigado.

Se for bonito, mas é burro, pode virar pega.

Por isso ela está com o Newton, o bicho tapado.

Se for feio, mas inteligente, pode virar amigo.

Ai o Erick fica passando cola para ela.

Se for burro e feio, então some.

Ela entregou o Tyler de bandeja pra Lauren.

* * *

_**Outro capítulo mini, aiii corre das pedras e adagas, Além das 2 reviews que vieram novamente teve uma reviews nova da fiquei tão feliz. **_

_**EU JUROOOOOOOOOO pelo meu Carlisle Cullen ( sim eu ficaria no 1º andar do shoping) que o capítulo de amanhã é quase do tamanho do 1º capítulo e é o penúltimo, mas sabem como é, ele só vem se tiver no minímo 2 reviews *soumá***_

_**Quem ta assistindo o clone? heim heim nossa quando passou a 1º vez aquela novela eu tinha uns 10 anos. Uollll**_

_**Eu tenho várias outras fics, mas eu queria convidar vocês a lerem Sincerity or Defiance é só olhar no meu perfil.**_

_**Bejinhos.**_


	4. Capítulo 4 A Arte da Comunicação?

**Capítulo 4- A Arte da Comunicação?**

Mulheres, elas valorizam o amor, a comunicação, a beleza dos relacionamentos.

Comunicação? Só lendo mentes mesmo, porque o seres com aversão a comunicação!

Pra você entender, a comunicação se estabelece quando um se expressa e o outro compreende,

mas elas não se expressão, apenas gritam histericamente como a Rosalie e a Alice,ou ainda podem se fechar como a Bella e a Esme,ou ainda

pior viram umas frustradas como a Jane que só sabe dizer. "DOR".

Elas só se "COMUNICAM" entre amigas,porque passam muito tempo amparando,ajudando e acalentando umas as outras.

Tudo bem que o Jasper faz isso a todo o momento, mas nem se ele abrisse um consultório de psicologia daria conta de tanta tensão.

É mais fácil uma liquidação de Hang-Bags Valentino.

Afinal Alice sempre diz que mudar de roupa, toda hora no caso dela e a todo dia no caso de mulheres normais, expressa sua mudança de humor.

Toda mulher estuda psicologia e tem mestrado em aconselhamento, mas seus consultórios só funcionam com outras mulheres ou quando estão na frente do espelho, se auto-aconselhando.

E não precisa ser a Alice, pois todas elas são intuitivas, desenvolveram essa habilidade através dos séculos; antecipando as necessidades uma das outras e se orgulham muito disso.

Quem se orgulha de apontar defeitos uns nós outros e ainda sugerir críticas "construtivas" umas para às outras."

"Para se sentir melhor, as mulheres falam sobre problemas do passado, problemas do futuro,

problemas potenciais, até de problemas que não têm solução. Quanto mais conversam e investigam, mais elas se sentirão bem. É dessa maneira que as mulheres funcionam.

Esperar outra coisa é negar

a uma mulher seu senso de si mesma.

Quando uma mulher está indefesa, ela encontra alívio conversando, com muitos detalhes,

sobre seus vários problemas. Gradualmente, se ela sente que está sendo ouvida, seu estresse desaparece.

Depois de falar sobre um assunto, ela fará uma pausa e então mudará para o próximo. Dessa forma ela continua a se expandir, falando sobre seus problemas, preocupações, decepções e frustrações.

Esses assuntos não precisam estar em nenhuma ordem e tendem a ser logicamente desconexos.

Se ela sente que não está sendo compreendida, sua consciência pode se expandir até mais longe ainda, e ela pode ficar aborrecida com mais problemas.

Da mesma forma que um homem que esteja enfiado em sua caverna precisa de pequenos

problemas para distraí-lo, uma mulher que não se sente ouvida precisará falar sobre outros problemas que são menos imediatos para sentir alívio. Para esquecer seus próprios

sentimentos dolorosos, ela pode se tornar emocionalmente envolvida com os problemas dos outros. Além disso, ela pode encontrar alívio discutindo os problemas de

seus amigos, parentes e sócios. Esteja ela falando de

seus problemas ou de problemas alheios, conversar é uma reação venusiana natural e saudável contra

o estresse."

* * *

**Eu disse que esse era maior não disse, ahhh reviews fresquinhas. huhu**

**Tem mais uma leitora nova ownnnn, adore a review da Anne S. eu também faria um estoque de maridos, um de cada andar, masss não se esqueça da Tânia quem muito quer nada tem. fico no 1º mesmo. **

**Amanhã não tem capítulo só na segunda.**

_* Último parágrafo retirado do livro Homens são de Marte Mulheres são de Vênus, página 47._


	5. Capítulo 5 Dicionário Feminino

**Capítulo 5-Dicionário Feminino**

Toda mulher vampira ou não, tem uma espécie de dicionário feminino.

Até minha Bella que muitas vezes foge a regra, não é uma exceção aqui.

Veja o que elas dizem e seu verdadeiro significado.

Quando qualquer uma delas responder "TALVEZ", acredite isso é um puro e simples "SIM", só que elas sentem prazer imenso em ver nossa cara, quando escutamos o angustiante "TALVEZ".

Elas nunca se desculpam verdadeiramente, a Rose, por exemplo, nas raras vezes que eu a vi utilizar a frase "EU SINTO MUITO", ela estava pensando "SINTO NADA", "AS COISAS SERÃO DO MEU JEITO" você só não precisa saber disso.

Sabe eu tenho do Aro quando a Jane diz "Eu sinto muito", eu heim!

Outro clássico é o, "FASSA COMO VOCÊ QUISER", o favorito da Bella, eu também tenho medo do verdadeiro significado dessas, que é "VOCÊ VAI PAGAR CARO POR ISSO" é nessas horas que aquele cachorro entra em ação.

Vamos agora a "Frase de Efeito Alice Brandon", pra ela é quase um mantra o "NÓS QUEREMOS", nessas horas eu acho que é ela que mexe com as emoções dos outros, porque ela sempre consegue a reação ao verdadeiro significado dessa frase, que é o "EU QUERO" elas fazem se transformar em "NÓS QUEREMOS".

Tenho certeza de que ela tem o dom da persuasão além do das visões.

Tem também o "VÁ EM FRENTE",quando uma mulher usa essa frase, ela está gritando "NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ VÁ" ou o "NÃO ESTOU CHATEADA" vira "É LÓGICO QUE EU ESTOU CHATEADA E VOCÊ VAI TER QUE ME MIMAR MUITO PARA EU MELHORAR".

"ESTÁ SALA ESTÁ MEIO DESAGEITADA" essa é a favorita da Esme e significa basicamente "QUERO UMA CASA NOVA" ou "REFORMA GERAL", prepare o bolso.

Nunca, nunca e nunca na sua vida responda evasivamente a essa pergunta crucial "EU ESTOU GORDA?" elas só querem escutar "VOCÊ ESTÁ LINDA AMOR", se você responder com "NÃO", "É" e qualquer outro som monossilábico, corre o risco de não sair vivo!

"NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO", elas dizem aos berros, e significa "SIM, ESTOU GRITANDO PORQUE É IMPORTANTE".

A também o "VOCÊ PRECISA SE COMUNICAR", já falamos disso no capítulo 4, espero que vocês tenham entendido, porque mulher só se "comunica" com mulher, se for com homens significa "APENAS CONCORDE COMIGO".

E a última utilizada de 10 entre 10 mulheres é a "Estarei pronta em 1 minuto", amigo tire os sapatos, escolha um canal e relaxe!

Aprendeu?

Porque é assim, nós homens sempre damos a última palavra "SIM AMOR", "CLARO MEU BEM", "ENTENDO PERFEITAMENTE", e por ai vai.

Sempre finalize qualquer frase ou afirmação com "EU TE AMO!"

* * *

**Aewwww segunda e eu de volta com capítulo novoooooooooooo . **

**huhuhu**

**13 reviews por enquanto , ninguém quer me ajudar a chegar a 20?**

**Heim Heim**

**Só falta um capítulo para o final ai depende de vocês se eu posto amanhã ou quarta.**

**A comecei uma tradução nossa com a Nêni, só que está sendo postada no perfil Pervas Place, é da mesma autora de Wide Awake, "outra tradução da qual eu faço parte hehe)**

**Se alguém se interessar, se chama "Secando as Samambaias" http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6653098/1/Secando_as_Samambaias_by_AngstGoddess003**

**Preciso dizer que é para tirar os parenteses dos pontos, e como a esperança é a última que morre (o clichê do dia), lá vou eu fazer propaganda mais uma vez de Sincerity or Defiance, escritinha por mim.**

**Sério estou quase desistindo de postar ela aqui, então olha o link ;D .net/s/6642835/1/Sincerity_or_Defiance**

** Beijinhos e até amanhã.**


	6. Capítulo 6 Notas Finais

**NOTAS FINAIS**

Você não precisa ler mentes para entendê-las, mulheres adoram escrever diários,sutilmente roube,leia e devolva.

Tenho um ótimo pra indicar.

http:/fanfiction(.)nyah(.)com(.)br/historia/18481/O_Diario_De_Rosalie_Hale

Entenderam um pouquinho da mente feminina?

Eu também não, mas ela é bem assustadora.

* * *

_(N/A A FANFIC o Diário de Rosalie Hale é da autora Julyte,a mesma de Historinhas de Ninar do Tio Emmet postada no Foforks,mas essa é postada somente no NYAH!_

_Eu não tenho nenhuma ligação com a autora.)_

_(N/B: Essa foi a one-shot mais engraçada que eu já li, devo admitir que não mudei quase nada, ela está perfeita. Acho que em duas frases e coloquei o sinal de interrogação porque a frase ficou confusa ou então é uma frase inútil._

_Parabéns, com certeza vai fazer muito sucesso J_

_Beijos.)_

_Obrigado a todos que leram e deixaram reviews_

_Eu falei que tinha mais um capítulo, mas não existem essas notas finais deveriam ter ido no ultimo capítulo que eu postei, sim podem me xingar ou não mandarem reviews nele._

_Eu entendo._

_Obrigado por quem leu e comentouy, os comentários são muito legais, li cada um dele. _

_Beijinho e **FIM**_


End file.
